


the life with you

by Winglame



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 04:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winglame/pseuds/Winglame





	1. Chapter 1

John從櫃子的角落裡拉出一個行李箱，看著上頭積了一層厚厚的灰。他知道自己已經很久沒有出遊，至從他與他的Alpha有了Roise之後，John甚至不清楚自己有多久沒有放鬆過了，他看著自己也快要過期的護照，不禁地吐出一聲長嘆。

這讓他在聽見Sherlock要帶他去度蜜月時，John以為這只是為了案子。

度蜜月（Honey moon），一個他從未想過會從對方嘴裡跑出的詞。

“如果你只是為了案子，你可以直說，我一定會讓你去的。”John吃著抹上奶油的吐司當作早餐，他的早餐每次都很單調，最多有時他心情好時會配上一壺茶，只不過大多都只有一片吐司配上一句：老天，我又要遲到了。

“如果只是案子，你會一起來嗎？”Sherlock的語氣充滿了期待，但是John只覺得奇怪。

“不，當然不。Roise還太小了，不適合外出。”

之後他看著自己的Alpha露出一個比自己的心情還要古怪的臉。

“那就不是案子。”

John愣住了，他看著牆上的鐘，腦袋飛快地想是要直接起身走出221，還是聽完對方到底想要表達什麼。

“一個蜜月，John。”

John真的不知道要說什麼了。

所以他當時沒有給他任何回覆，只是悄悄地離開對方的視線，他的移動速度和方向都十分地令人尷尬，慢的跟烏龜一樣，但又在Sherlock的注視下退到了玄關。在遇到準備上樓的Hudson太太時，才記得說：“我去上班了，各位！”

直到他到了醫院，John才想到這可能是一場實驗。他對此鬆了氣，並告訴自己的同事Sarah可以開始今天的工作了。

到了晚上他順帶外賣回家，經過一天的工作，還有Sarah的騷擾，那姑娘似乎對自己最近的行程特別感興趣。John早就忘了今早Sherlock的事。

“你考慮好了嗎？”Sherlock正坐在他的沙發上，雙手呈現金字塔的面對著自己的Omega伴侶。“經過了八小時多，以一個健康的成年男子來說，一個簡單的問句應該不會對腦袋造成負擔。這只是一個是非題罷了，John。”

“什麼？”John把外賣放在茶几上，他沒有聽清Sherlock的話，而是被一旁正在用蠟筆畫畫的Roise吸引住了。這小傢伙已經學會用蠟筆畫圖了嗎？

“John。”Sherlock起身離開了沙發，在對方反應過來之前，他已經用手牽制住對方的肩膀了。

“Sherlock！”John有些嚇到的叫了一聲，這讓一旁的Roise抬頭看了一眼自己的爸爸們。她剛滿兩歲，正值會對聲音特別敏感的年齡。

“你到底想要什麼！”John小聲的吼道，他不希望驚嚇到自己的女兒，而剛好Hudson拿著一盒新的蠟筆上來，Sherlock二話不說就先讓那好心的女士先帶Roise下樓。

一切突然地安靜下來。

Sherlock感到手裡的人的掙扎，只好釋放成為激素的讓Omega先冷靜下來。John頓時一陣腿軟，就這麼癱在Alpha的懷裡。他想給對方一拳，無奈自己的拳頭就這麼被一個寬厚的手掌給包住了。

“我們有多久沒做了，John？”Sherlock開口說道，並用自己的手掌摸上對方的腺體。

“這就是你現在把我用腿軟的原因？”John有些好氣的說。

“不。這是我為什麼想要和你去度蜜月的原因。”

John沒有說話，他在對方的懷裡放鬆下來，等待著Alpha能繼續開口。

“你需要放鬆，同樣地，你也需要性愛。你對我的激素產生了反應，而且還很明顯。這都是我們太久沒做導致的。”

John還是沒有回應，因為他不想承認，但又不想說謊否認。因為他清楚對方一定會提出各種科學證明來讓自己閉嘴，更何況他還是個有醫生執照的人。

“那如果我們現在做呢？”

“不，激素的反應不能只是一次來減緩。他需要更長更頻繁的方式來改善他。”

聽到更長更頻繁時，John產生一種生殖腔內縮的錯覺。

“所以我們需要蜜月。John，為了你我都好。”

John翻了白眼，並開始提出自己的問題。現在不是中世紀了，AO伴侶間是容得下Omega的意見的。

“那Roise怎麼辦？我的工作呢？案子呢？我想倫敦的罪犯是不會因為我們做愛的次數而減少的。”

“我已經拜託好Hudson太太顧Roise的事，她非常的樂意，並告訴我們要好好度過這段假期。你的工作我今早已經和Sarah聯絡過了，她聽起來十分興奮，反應跟Hudson太太大同小異。至於案子……”

Sherlock突然地低沉了下來，像在他的思維宮殿搜尋什麼似的。

過了會他開口道：“John，很遺憾的這兩件事的處理方法就只有我們只能倫敦的近郊度過了，雖然無法出國，但也足夠帶給我們兩個的獨處空間了。”

所以他還是沒有想要放棄。John無奈的想著。

“John……我必須告訴你。”Sherlock把懷裡的人抱了起來，用著那不可思議的溫柔說道：“我們倆可以說是全倫敦最忙碌的一對了，如果因為忙碌而讓我們兩個漸漸分離，這樣的後果我是絕對不允許發生的。”

“忙碌不會使我們分離……”

“會。它會，而且它比工作來得殘忍。你懂的……我只是想要我的Omega能跟我一起度個蜜月。沒有任何工作，沒有任何案子。只有我們。”

John伸手揉了揉眼睛，有這麼一瞬間，他認為自己就要像那些被求婚的小女孩一樣的哭出來了。

“好吧……如果你認為這是必須的，那我願意。”

我願意正是Sherlock一直想聽見的。

他激動地將對方扶起，手舞足蹈的走到茶几前，打開桌上的外賣。Sherlock主動吃東西真的比任何東西要來得稀奇。

John覺得這是他度過最奇特的一天，但是感覺蠻好的。

他想打消這個主意了。

John看著在自己懷裡喝奶的Roise，不禁對他們倆的蜜月又添了幾分遲疑。他試想了種種可能會發生的事，每想一件，心裡的巨石就越放不下。

他跟Sherlock提起這件事。

黑髮的Alpha到最後不得使出殺手鐧。

“John，不管怎麼樣。當天就算世界毀滅了，我還是會把你丟進車裡。”

在最後無法跟Sherlock鬥下去的John，在心裏只好接受一切都會沒事的想法。

Sherlock該死的再度拿下一次勝利。

John在離開前抱了抱自己的女兒，並告訴Hudson太太如果有任何事請告訴我。

“噢，別擔心，John。你應該要好好的玩，Sherlock會照顧好你的。我也會照顧好你的小雛菊。”

他最終上了那部吉普車，載著行李，然後被Sherlock帶到了一個離城市不遠的郊區。這裡令他熟悉，他還記得有個案子就發生在這種郊區裡，但是偏山腳地帶，還有一隻讓自己的Alpha伴侶嚇到失去理智的大獵狗。

噢對那是假的。

當時他們兩人也不是伴侶，只是AO間的純友誼關係，即使當時旅館老闆不停的開他們倆的玩笑，認為AO間怎麼可能只是友誼關係，還一直堅持只想給他們一間房，這當時令John懊惱不已，又同時的對Sherlock又尷尬又抱歉。

但是他發現對方全程都沒有想為他們狡辯，而只是默默站在一旁。

也許當時對方就對自己有好感呢？這個想法瞬間襲擊了John的腦袋。他紅著臉咯咯笑了起來，Sherlock疑惑的問了他怎麼了，John只是回了句你這傻瓜。

當吉普車在一個湖邊停下時，Sherlock給John一件毛絨外套，並把他的高領毛衣整理好。John感覺自己像個無法自理的嬰兒，想要拒絕Sherlock的好意，但是對方卻告訴他現在是初春，郊區本身就比都市來的冷。

“我不希望你感冒，畢竟我們才剛開始。”

Sherlock率先下車，他跑去後頭拿兩人的行李，John在車上待了一下，翻出手機以確保沒人找他。在看到非常乾淨的通知欄之後，他深呼吸，重複告訴自己一切都會很好才打開車門。

“一切都會沒事的。”Sherlock再次提醒他，可能他演繹出自己對這趟旅行的不安。John擺了擺手，調侃對方別把自己當個啥事都往家裡套的老媽。他的手卻還是會下意識摸向放在口袋裡的手機。

一個有小孩的Omega就是會像個老媽，好嗎？

John發現自己在諷刺自己，無奈地只好將手移開口袋，Sherlock說的對，也許他真的需要休息。他大步邁開步伐，甚至走得比在一旁拿著地圖的Alpha來得快。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

（2）

當身邊的路燈和裝飾品陸陸續續亮起來時，John才意識到他們到達的時間離傍晚不遠。Sherlock闔起手上的地圖，加快腳步地跟上領先自己好幾步的伴侶，他能理解對方這樣是因為緊張，他可以不跟對方提這點，但這並不代表他沒發現自己的Omega處於不佳狀態。

所以，他決定入房之後，立馬帶對方到餐廳裡用餐。這也是為什麼他選擇晚餐時間來，畢竟，美好的旅程能開始於一個美妙的晚餐是在合適不過了。更何況他深知John熱愛享用美食。

美食也往往能讓一個處於焦慮的Omega冷靜下來。

入住手續辦得非常順利，也許是因為少了分房的環節。旅館主人在看到Sherlock摟在John腰上的那隻手後，便很自主地給他們一個雙人房的鑰匙。

John的臉變得更紅了，在他接收到旅館主人遞來的熱切眼神之後。對方跟自己同樣是個Omega，而一旁的Sherlock在他們倆上樓的時候演繹出對方手上的戒指非常乾淨，可能時常擦著酒精或是松香油保養，這代表著他和他的伴侶關係十分良好。

“我也希望我們能這樣，John。”Sherlock在演繹完後對著John這麼說，此時他的臉就像一個許下心願的小孩，期待的眼神讓John更加害躁了。

後者沒給任何的回覆，只是紅著臉催促對方快點開門。

他們沒在裡頭待太多時間，把行李都放固定後就立刻出來準備下樓吃晚餐，John也等不及了，他在這期間還能一直聽見自己肚子在叫的聲響，Sherlock聽見後總是笑得特別大聲。

晚餐是燉飯和牛排，John為此眼前一亮，並再看到還有甜點的時候驚呼了聲，他也快忘了自己有多久沒吃個好的了。

他們倆人的座位旁就是一個落地的玻璃窗，這跟他們兩個第一次出去吃飯時的景色很像，只不過當時是在倫敦，Sherlock的臉是被來來往往的汽車照亮的，而非現在這種美好的夜景。但他不得不說，他當時就被對方那如同雕像般的臉給吸引住了。

所以他才會二話不說的就跟這位Alpha一起奔馳在倫敦的夜裡，和他在221B裡一同大笑著。

在當他咬下他第一口的餐點時，John突然想起什麼似的放下了手中的叉子，Sherlock立馬就察覺到對方的不對勁，因為他還沒開始吃，而是從餐點送上來開始就默默地偷看伴侶的一舉一動。

“怎麼了嗎，John？”

“沒什麼……我只是擔心Roise沒有吃好飯……”

很好，Sherlock在內心諷刺的想。這是所有可能性裡頭最大的一個。

“John……”Sherlock輕喚著對方的名字，希望能利用這點再次把對方從焦慮裡喚回。

但是顯然，John還在卡在對女兒的擔心裡。

“如果Hudson太太睡著忘記喂她怎麼辦？如……如果她感冒了怎麼辦？”

“John。”

Sherlock沒有溫和下去，他再次握住John的手，用著堅定的眼神看著自己的Omega。他是有些抱歉，對於自己突如其來的旅行，他也知道John可能還沒做好離他們的女兒這麼遠的準備。

但有時候，為了他們兩個往後的幸福著想，Sherlock是認為有必要將對方逼向一點絕境。

“如果你一直處於這種狀態，我們是很難達到和諧的。”

John沒有回答他，而是抬起頭與自己的Alpha對視。

有一瞬間，Sherlock差點對那雙幽藍的眼睛投降。但他清楚如果就這麼投降的話，日後就不可能在談要帶對方出遠門的事情了。

他必須讓自己的Omega伴侶知道Alpha的不可抗性，至少這點，在這方面，他必須這麼做。

“John，現在說什麼我都不會讓你回去。”

Omega有些沮喪的低下來頭。

“但我可以把我的點心分給你，你這樣會好點嗎？”

Sherlock看到John笑了出來，點點頭的答應他。不管是什麼理由，Sherlock此時覺得自己真的是個天才。

於是呢，John就獨自吃了兩份甜點。也不知道真的是不是甜食的功勞，John在吃完它們後，心情自然就好了許多。

Sherlock在離開前又拿出了地圖和剛從餐廳裡拿來的導覽，他在兩份文件上不停地看著，像是在確認什麼一樣，隨後又露出了個笑容。後來，John發現Sherlock在對一處有蜂巢的花園傻笑。

“怎麼了嗎？”John打探似的問道。

“沒什麼，只不過我知道明天要去哪裡了。”

前者聳聳肩，像是在表示對竊喜的Alpha沒轍。

等到這愉悅，但稱不上是美好的用餐時間結束後，John開始對回房莫名產生了一種恐懼和興奮夾雜在一起的感覺。而產生這兩種感覺的原因都是他對於接下來所要發生的事情做不自主的遐想。

他認為接下來就是要被Sherlock操的時候了。

John有些戰戰兢兢跟在了Alpha身後，並發現自己在氣氛跑向詭譎時會露出尷尬的微笑。這樣看起來很蠢，他也知道自己看起來很蠢，但在看到Sherlock脫去衣服時，John抑制不住自己這種犯惷的摸樣。

他現在看起來就跟青春期見到男同學肉體的小女生沒什麼差別。

他忘了自己的Alpha有一身好看的肌肉。Sherlock是屬於精壯型的，即使平常被西裝和大衣掩蓋住，但爆發力卻非常十足。這樣的反差此時讓John臉紅不已。

Sherlock此時將近全裸，只留一條短褲在身上，並往還是衣冠處處的John走去。John被空氣裡的激素惹得直步起身，而是靠在門上，像是等對方將自己扒個精光。

“你會冷？”

天殺的，我快熱死了。John在心裡咆哮著，希望Sherlock不要再開他的玩笑。

Sherlock在碰到John之後，就立刻把人抱到床上，他是有把後者脫光，只留一條內褲，John在自己胸口暴露的時候，下意識扯過來一條棉被想把自己罩住，他以為Sherlock會繼續動作，或是來點刺激的，直接把棉被拉掉，但他卻在這時突然停下了動作。

對，他停下來了，甚至離開了自己的伴侶，往剛才扔衣服的沙發上找某樣東西。

John的意識還在互相拉扯著，然後他就被一塊布給蓋住了。

那不是什麼布，而是Sherlock剛穿在身上的襯衫。

“你……什麼？”John不解地看向對方，在聽見後者自言自語的說一句完美之後，他便被撲過來Sherlock的抱住了。

“什麼？”

“這是一種培養激素的方法，John。”Sherlock把人摟在自己懷裡，用著鼻子輕輕磨蹭著對方的後頸－他標記他的地方。“什麼激素？你不是……”John更是不解了，他推了一下Sherlock，想要對方為自己解釋清楚。

“你現在還不習慣我的味道，John。這個方法是為了給Omega熟悉他們Alpha的氣味，就跟訓練一隻小狗狗一樣。”

“你認為我還不熟悉你的氣味？”

“不。我是說，你有些遺忘了，所以你才會對我的氣味這麼敏感……”

Sherlock有些心不在焉地回答著他的問題，並一直在努力地把自己的頭塞在John的胸口裡。

John嘆了口氣，把雙臂打開的讓前者如願以償。

“你還是這麼好聞。”Sherlock呢喃著，他的鼻尖在John的胸口上磨蹭著，以John的視角來看，此時的他就跟一隻黑色大貓一樣。他摸了摸他的黑色卷髮，在被Alpha包裹的氣味裡放鬆下來。

今天是他們出來的第一個夜晚，而John十分訝異地自己居然沒有被自己的Alpha操進床墊裡。

“John，晚安。”

Sherlock說道，這似乎是他最願意進入夢鄉的一次。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

隔日，John醒來時吃著旅館裡的小餐包和果醬，他錯過了早餐時間，旅館提供的餐點也只剩下這兩樣東西，加上一杯溫熱的牛奶。John不明白他們是怎麼睡到將近快下午的時間，可能是突然的放鬆讓他得身體機制都受到了影響。

他坐在床邊看著準備東西的Sherlock，後者莫名感到有些抱歉，說明天一定會補償他一頓好的。前者笑了笑，他認為昨晚那餐可以讓他吃一陣子的吐司了。

“我們今天去一趟這附近的花園……”

Sherlock看著對方身上那件襯衫，腦中閃過了要對方繼續穿著的想法，那上頭有他的味道，而他喜歡John也有他的味道。最原始的Alpha的本能，他們都熱愛將自己的東西沾染上自己的氣味，跟狼佔領地盤時一樣，像是在告訴其他的狼：這個東西是自己的。

後來人類給這種特性一個說法：佔有慾。

“我最好快點換件衣服，我們不是要出去了嗎？”John快速地吃完手上的東西，一下子就把身上的襯衫脫下，放在一旁的椅子上。Sherlock立刻上前，在John不注意之下，把鼻子貼上了後者的脖頸。

“老天，你在什麼？”John被對方的鼻尖惹得哆嗦，但卻不抗拒，Sherlock的體溫偏低，對向來喜歡暖烘烘的John是件新奇的事。

John的激素氣味十分特別，可能是當過軍醫的關係，Sherlock總能在這柔和的蜂蜜牛奶裡找到一絲屬於戰場的氣息。John在他們結合前總愛說著自己睡遍了三大洲，這並不意外，如果你遇到這樣一個Omega，必定會想對他做些能滿足自己征服慾望的事。

John在與他結合之後，氣味自然有些變化，這氣味成了他無法戒除的癮，比他對海洛因的執念更深。當時John對於他解毒一事感到非常欣慰，而Sherlock遲遲沒有告訴後者一件事，他是對他的氣味上癮了。

最後Sherlock帶著滿鼻子的Omega氣味離開了對方的脖子，愉悅地繼續整理身上的衣服。

“講真，你要是在這樣，我怕我真的會本能反應的揍你一拳。”John翻了一個白眼提醒對方，他扣好自己襯衫上的鈕扣，不禁感嘆還是自己的衣服舒服。穿著Sherlock的衣服，他不得不每次把過大的領口調整好，或是避免自己被上頭的麝香味薰得過頭。

“你知道為什麼我想去那個花園走走嗎？”

“為什麼？我記得你不喜歡花。”John調侃地說道，轉過頭給自己的Alpha一個壞笑。

“我喜歡被你的味道圍繞的感覺。”

John這次沒臉紅，而是用一種“你講真？”的表情看著Sherlock。說一個Omega的味道聞起來像花香？夠了，這都幾世紀了，沒人在用這種褒詞形容了。“Sherlock，你這回真的夠了。”John咯咯笑了起來，在穿衣鏡前嘲弄自己Alpha的老式浪漫。

Sherlock不解地盯著穿衣鏡裡的對方，才突然意識到Omega聞不見自己氣味這事。

等到他們都準備好，Sherlock便帶著John出門了。

John還是對Sherlock來花園的目的不解，於是他一路上都在問著各式各樣的問題，畢竟他也是閒的發慌。

“我昨晚看到你特定選了一個有蜜蜂在的花園，是為什麼？”John走著花園裡特有的石頭階梯，繞過長滿了青苔的，他可不想在這裡跌倒，一是這樣會驚擾到花園裡的一些小生命，二是Sherlock一定會用他的低沉嗓音笑話他。

“這樣看起來有生命力了多。”Sherlock二話不說的回答了他，他的身形在花園裡十分顯眼，高大又是一身黑的衣服。John想起他在讀給Roise的童話書裡就有個一身黑的王子。

這個地方又很像是出現在那本書裡頭的插畫。各式各樣的花朵，繽紛多彩的型態，綻放在那些綠色的葉叢上，被襯托的美極了。這也讓那位王子看起來十分特別。

Sherlock的臉就很像個王子，即使John不吃一見鍾情那套，但他必須承認的是他很喜歡長得好看的人。而誰又不喜歡呢？

他走在Sherlock的後頭，看著那些花瓣輕撩過對方的卷髮，不得想到書裡頭的花精靈都被那位王子深深吸引住的內容，思考起也許那些花瓣是真的想觸碰到Sherlock的頭髮，或是想讓對方直接帶自己走。

“你看看這個，John。”Sherlock不知從那裡變出了一朵雛菊，而上頭竟然跟了一隻蜜蜂。

“等等，你小心點。”John擔憂的說道，他可不希望自己或是對方被這個小傢伙蟄到，最後只能掃興盡快趕回去醫治。Sherlock雖然讀出了John心裡頭的想法，但他還不想把這黑黃相間的小東西趕走。

“我想多觀察一下。”

噢，不。John認得這個眼神，這個每當Sherlock在看顯微鏡時都會露出的眼神。但蜜蜂可不像那些單細胞和平，牠的屁股上可是長了一根具有毒性的針。

John下意識遠離了些，希望Sherlock或是那隻小蜜蜂，任何一方可以先打消自己的注意。在看到那隻蜜蜂的六隻腳都沾滿了花蜜後，便把兩人都當成空氣的飛離了Sherlock手上的雛菊。

“他們都熱愛工作。這點很像我。”Sherlock靜靜的說著，下一秒便把雛菊放在了John的耳朵上，默默的說了句：跟你很搭。

John又臉紅了，但還是不忘嘲弄對方說道：“對，還跟你一樣時常把人當空氣。”

後來，Sherlock每當看到哪隻花朵上有蜜蜂，就把那朵花摘下，一樣的等待上頭的蜜蜂飛走後，就把那朵花放在John的身上。直到John的兩個耳朵都插滿了花朵，Sherlock才意識到對方正用著“你夠了沒？”的眼神瞪著自己。

“別這樣，John。這真的很適合你。”他說這句話的同時甚至點點頭，加深自己說服人的語氣。但是John也不會是個傻子，或是正值青春期渴望浪漫的小女孩。他做的事卻只是笑了對方蠢，也沒有想把花拿下來的意思。

“你讓我看起來像個童話故事裡的公主。”

“是你先把我想成王子的。這很公平。”

“Sherlock！不准這樣演繹我！”

之後花園裡就都是Sherlock的笑聲了。

他們回去的時間是晚上。Sherlock原本想再帶對方去餐廳用餐，而John卻突然地拉住了他，並告訴他現在真正想做的事情。

經過這一天半，John感覺自己的激素應該調整好了。

Sherlock聽見后，便是直直的把John往房里送。

等到關上了門，他們倆便在床邊吻了起來。John在他們分開後呻吟起Alpha的名字，他體內的Omega被這激烈的吻喚醒了，現在只想要自己的Alpha能夠重新給予自己溫暖。

Sherlock跟昨晚的動作一樣，開始脫去自己的衣服，只不過這次，他可不會像昨晚那樣的只是準備去睡覺。

他會讓自己的Omega滿足，狠狠地填滿對方，讓他重拾AO間交媾的美好，對自己產生不想停下的慾望。

Sherlock對自己腦中裡的想法有些許的失控，他把John粗暴地壓在了床上，撕扯起對方身上的衣服和褲子，像是一隻準備活吞獵物的獸。John嚐到了這份疼痛，但他卻沒有想要阻止對方的意識，而是協助Sherlock脫去自己身上的衣服。

對，他其實早已等不及了。只是基於太多因素，他一直把自己體內的Omega壓抑下來，不想把自己變成一個沒有Alpha就活不下去的婊子。

但是，去你的。他們現在可是在度蜜月。

很快他就被Sherlock扒個精光，連個內褲都沒有。他這次也沒有把自己歷經哺乳期的胸部藏在棉被底下，而是張開手臂的等著對方吸吮他們。Sherlock如了他的願，本來他就對這美好的乳房欲罷不能。

有多少次在他看見對方給Roise餵奶時，內心的妒火猶如生生不息，不斷在燒著他的理智，叫他將屬於自己的Omega搶過來。

Sherlock認為自己不是個理智的人，更不會是個紳士。但他認為自己還是有辦法為了自己的女兒而壓下內心的嫉妒，那他最為理智的一塊也告訴他跟一個孩子賭氣的Alpha，是不會得到Omega的喜愛的。

可是當Roise誕生後，John減少了跟他的親密時間，更是幾次拒絕與他的Alpha歡愛，一心只想著他們還幼小的女兒。

然後，這一等就是兩年後的今天。

想到這裡，Sherlock咬上的對方的乳頭，John吃痛的叫了出來，輕扯著對方的卷髮。未受到刺激的乳頭是柔嫩的，Sherlock用著舌頭玩弄起上頭小小的孔，直到John發出難耐的呻吟。

乳頭的顏色逐漸變深，也堅挺了起來，Sherlock從唇齒間嚐到了奶水獨特的甜腥味。這是他第一次嚐到這種奇妙的滋味，隱約裡，Sherlock覺得這裡頭參雜了John的氣味，那美好的蜂蜜牛奶。

一個在哺乳期的Omega，這是一件多麼美好的事。

Sherlock最後放開了對方被自己吸吮到紅腫的乳頭，而他發現那小孔就算離開了自己的嘴，依舊會繼續分泌出這些乳白色的液體，像一個關不上的水閥。John為此撇過頭去，不想面對自己失去控制的身體，也許是再加上溢奶的關係，John總覺得自己像頭母牛。

Sherlock被眼前的景象吸引住了，在看到對方咬著嘴唇，努力壓制住呻吟時，他只覺得自己的勃起又大了一圈，腦太啡的分泌更是不斷地催促他繼續。

他的手順著對方的身體向下，直到摸上那已經和床單濕成一片的屁股。John叫了起來，並往Sherlock身上蹭去，像是在告訴他已經等不及了，希望他能放點什麼進來。

“Sherlock……求你了……”John喘著粗氣說道，他的手緊抓著床單，“放點東西進來，求你……”

Sherlock撫著對方顫抖的肩，把一根手指慢慢沒入在對方的穴口裡。穴口裡溫熱的不可思議，濕滑的甬道讓他一下子就能推到底處。但是這依舊不能減緩John的熱潮，他推桑著Alpha，要對方塞入更多或是更大的東西。

Sherlock拒絕了直接塞入自己陰莖的選項，他不想這樣傷害到John，所以他一次加入了三根手指，讓John至少可以先舒服點。Omega本能一被喚醒就很難停下，Sherlock一邊想讓自己抽插的速度慢点，一邊安撫著John冒著冷汗的背。

“你要慢一些，別傷到自己好嗎？”Sherlock吻了吻對方同樣潮濕的眼瞼，並把對方投來的傻笑當成一個同意。

John的奶水還是在不停流出，對於太過頭的刺激還會像個小型噴泉那樣噴濺出來，Sherlock抑制住自身慾望的努力不去注意那些乳白色的液體，想先讓兩人身體的節奏達到一致後再來解決它們。

三根手指很快就滿足不了Omega那張貪吃的小嘴了，John重新扭動了起來，用著他那雙被眼淚覆蓋住的藍眼睛看著Sherlock，讓後者不禁心癢難耐。

此時Alpha再也忍不住了，在拿開自己的手指後，便扶住自己粗大的陰莖，一口氣往Omega的深處頂去。在全部見底後，John承受不住的仰頭尖叫，幾顆大小不一的淚珠便落在了床上。

他和對方兩年沒做過了，就算他經歷過了生產，但整整兩年，Omega的穴口也已經恢復了差不多的緊實。Sherlock則是憋了整整兩年，而一次釋放而出的今夜，便是讓自己的Alpha本能操控了腦袋。

這導致了當他開始抽插後，John就只剩下呻吟的份了。

“Sherlock！”John叫著，他感覺自己就快要被搗碎在床上了。Alpha對著自己的屁股猛烈進攻，一開始只是階段性的磨動，而到現在卻是整根拔出，再用力的一次頂回自己的甬道裡。

他的前列腺離生殖腔不遠，所以每當Sherlock頂弄到那裡時，John都認為自己的生殖腔被玩弄著，被對方粗大的龜頭侵犯著。有幾次John想讓Sherlock慢點，但脫口而出卻只有讀不出任何意思的呻吟跟難受的尖叫。

他還在溢著奶，乳白色的它們匯聚在了肚子上，搞得John以為他是不是止不住溢奶的症狀了。

Sherlock現在看起來已經失去控制了，他扣著John的腳踝，像是還嫌自己進的不夠深，但後者覺得自己就要被頂到吐了。

John將手環繞在對方的脖子上，Sherlock便像隻一頭真正的狼，往對方白嫩的手臂嗅去，甚至在上頭咬了一口。無處發洩疼痛的John，只好用著手指緊抓著Sherlock的背部，還在上頭留在深深的指甲痕。

他把John的臀部往下拉去，然後感覺自己像是把什麼東西撞破了一樣，John突然地失去的聲音，吐出的每一口氣也聽不見任何的喘息聲。

他進到了Omega的生殖腔了。

John有些抗拒的把人往前推，想把在自己體內肆虐的陰莖退出一點，但是他的Alpha馬上就識破了他的行為，壓住他的肩膀，不給身下的人離開。

Alpha不喜歡被拒絕，尤其是被自己的Omega。

Sherlock把人抱到了自己的懷裡，用著鼻子磨蹭著對方發紅的耳朵。

“你身上還有花香，這很好……”

他喃喃自語的說著，享受在這一刻的溫存裡，他停下了抽插的動作，而是保持這個姿勢的將John緊靠著自己。John在他的肩上呼吸著，他像是終於拾回自己的聲音，顫抖的將自己的呼吸慢慢帶出，怕再次驚動到已經失去理智的Sherlock。

可能是因為注意力都被其他東西給佔有了，John沒意識到自己硬了，更是沒意識到自己何時射了。他看著自己垂軟下來的陰莖和沾上精液的腹部－他也弄髒了對方的－才發覺自己已經高潮過一次了。

Sherlock與他接吻著，與其說是接吻，對方更像是叼住獵物一般咬住了他的下唇。John在這個漫長的吻裡只能發出些許的悶哼聲，不懂得換氣的他更是把自己吻到差點缺氧。

而在他們分開之際，Alpha的結張開了，完好的卡住了Omega的穴口，讓兩人都動彈不得了。

John迷茫的看著兩人的交合之處，下一秒便感受到自己的生殖腔湧入了大量的精液，他被燙得直哆嗦，這時才恢復些許理智的Sherlock倒是安慰他，說過一會就會舒服了。

Sherlock就決定在結消退之前，再次把自己的臉埋到John的胸部裡。

“你真是，令人驚艷。”

Sherlock感嘆的說道，他繼續品嚐著那些奶水，想著反正流掉也是浪費。但是John現在無法給出什麼誘人的反應，他只能躺在床上，眼神迷離的看著天花板，試圖恢復自己原本的呼吸。

Sherlock為兩人拉了一張棉被，在被結牽制住的移動範圍內，他最多只能做到這個，還有抱著對方睡去。想到自己真的把對方填滿後，Sherlock想著可以明天再來清洗對方體內的精液和床單上的。

John沒提出任何的反對，畢竟他是最先睡著的那一個。

“就這麼說定了。”

Sherlock握起對方一隻手，並在手背上留下一個吻。

tbc.


End file.
